Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Gas turbine engines also include a control system that, inter alia, monitors the gas turbine engine systems and meters the fuel supply.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.